FF8: The REAL Ending!
by Sol Do Curse
Summary: An ending we'd LOVE to see in Final Fantasy VIII. No swearing, but plenty of death, sex-changes, rabid animals on the run, prostitution and usage of hallucination drugs.


Final Fantasy VIII: The real ending

By Sol Do Curse (Cursed Sun)

sol_do_curse@yahoo.com.br

One day, Edea, wife of headmaster Cid, came into the bedroom of Selphie and turned off the 17 year old girls alarm clock. She peeled the moist covers off her face and lifted her head from the semi-dry puddle of vomit. She carried the young woman, who was definetly unconscious, over to the bathroom and gave Selphie her usual Sunday morning bath, to wipe the vomit off.  
  
It bothered Edea of how these seemingly innocent teenagers lives have turned around with just a few instances after their long, hard quest. When Irvine came home 6 months ago and announced he impregnated 15 girls, everybody dropped their jaws in shock. Head Master Cid questioned him that night, and to everyone's surprise, Irvine became a gigolo (male hooker) and somehow, got herpes.  
  
This bothered Cid quite a bit and eventually he went insane and slaughtered Irvine, before he gives anyone else his venereal diseases. Laguna was off in a far away land, getting some re-hab help, because he started to feel suicidal tendencies and started to do drugs for a while.

  
One day later, Zell talked to Selphie one day about her drinking problem, but Selphie was not very willing to talk, which is not normal for her, since she used to be very energetinc and talkative. But that was before her problems. Zell, being the annoying.. 19 year old (?) he was, kept on questioning Selphie, leading him to get beaten up with the alcoholic Selphie's nunchakus and needing 12 stitches on his nose for 2 weeks.  
  
Zell didn't go out much. He didn't have too many friends, either. He was quite studious, and got a new car as well. It was revoked 2 months later after the cops charged Zell with PCP possession. Turning to Lillith is something Zell has regretted for 7 months now, but his loyalty to the unholy mistress is too powerful for him to leave alone.  
  
Twisted into this young man with troubled ways, it is a twist back for you to learn that he idolizes Brittney Spears and has some wet dreams about her every single night, giving him some great orgasms.

Rinoa and Squall was no longer with everyone, since on one date after they re-united, Rinoa's dog, Anglo, got bit by a rabid goblin and picked up rabies. However, this was no ordinary case of rabies, but Anglo became a behemoth wolf, violently tearing Squall and Rinoa up into bloody, gory hunks of meat. Then later, it was reported that this behemoth wolf "Anglo" started to mutilate Chocobos across the countryside, as well as biting the heads off of innocent moogles.

As for Fujin, Rajin and Seifer, they have moved into a cabin in a far away forest, after they gave up a life in pursuing their enemies. Besides, most of them died horrible deaths.

  
A couple years later on Rajin's 22th birthday, he started taking estrogen pills and develop perky breasts and started dressing in Fujin's old clothes, who won a game of Strip Poker a couple months before. Before he knew it, Rajin was totally a woman and fell in love with Seifer.

Quitis got fired from being a teacher, after she was accused of stagetory rape. After a while, she gotten a new job as a model for "Weed Slut" magazine and became a porn star.  
  
Back at Balamb, Zell started sneaking Selphie's stash and eventually became a druggie, got expelled, and was banished to a really seedy city, where he met up with Quitis. He was cured of being drug addicted, got married to Quitis and had triplets.  
  
Selphie had been caught with writing illegal checks to Headmaster Cid and she ran away from Balamb gardens, where she fell in love with a hermaphrodite named Robyn LaRue. Selphie lost a lot of weight and lived in the slums with Robyn. They stole a little boy from foster care, and ran away to a far away desert oasis.  
  
Robyn joined a gang of middle-aged drag queens where he/she/it was taken advantage of and drugged to death. The child put a gun to Sephie's head, blew her head off and walked off into the sunset, getting ready to start his life over again as a rebel.


End file.
